The Cure Not Found
by Chaos-Emerald-Shads
Summary: What happens somebody you love came down with a illness. That no cure has been found for yet. Or maybe never. No emotions you felt at the time. (SonAmy)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic walked up the hill to find a cross. The wind blew in his quills as he made a stop. He held a red rose in his hand. Looking at the cross tears flew out his eyes. "Who knew a yearly check-up could lead to this" . Sonic thought of the beautiful pink Rose as he held the one he had closer. "Amy".

(Flashback):

Everyone was at the client after finshing their check-ups. Tails came out with the doctor "uh,Amy Rose" Amy stood up and walked with the doctor and called out "be back in a while". 51 mins passed and the doctor came out. No Amy along side. "Uh,Amy has to go to the hospital" everyone stood up "what, why?" Sonic said . The doctor opened his mouth then closed it looking at the clip board. "Well.." Knuckles asked. "A-Amy Rose was positive for..." he paused before saying" Ebola" . Everyone paused nothing but silents filled the air where they stood. Cream broke the silents by breaking down in tears. Sonic walked away as his friends and doctor looked at him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to feel. Anger,sadness differently not happiness,but he sure was surprised . He ran back into the client at full speed grabbing the doctor by the collar making him drop his clip broad.

Everyone was shocked" wheres Amy!" Sonic demanded. "Sir,she has a sickness you might catch it!". Tails got up from his chair "i don't care! Where is she!" Sonic demand still holding the man by his collar. "Sonic! Let him go!" Tails yelled angrily. "He wont tell me where she is" Sonic said. "Sonic don't you see!?. She has EBOLA! You can't see her you can't . Or you might catch her disease! " Rouge yelled grabbing every ones attention. Sonic looked at her. Shes right sonic was taking his anger out on the doctor who had nothing of any sort to do with Amy's illness-hey,he did had a emotion to . Letting go of the scared doctor. "And what are you. Talking about he cant she her?" Tails said ponting a the frightened doctor." Well you see sir-" .

Tails walked to him "you can' t catch it by water,air or being in the same room . The only you can catch it is by touching the person when their sweating and so on." Tails back the doctor into a wall " sir-" "it dosn't take a rocket sicentist to figure that one out."

The conversation was interrupted by people in the suits you'll wear to prevent germs coming your way. Sonic watched in complete sacredness as they took Amy out of the hallway and into a wheel chair. She screamed and cried as they took her away.

"Amy!" Sonic was about to run to her but two male doctors guarded his way " Amy!-What are you doing she- she needs me!". Sonic started to feel tears come out his eyes as he watched them put her in back of the ambulance and closed the door. He was feeling mixed emotions. He was mad he was her hero he saved her in the time of need. But this time he could'nt


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sat down beside the stone cross "Hey Amy" as set the rose down. He closed his eyes and started to remember.

(Flash back)  
>Days past and sonic finally calmed down. Enough to go visit Amy. Entering the hospital he went to the front desk and said" hello,ma'am" . The lady who look she was in her early 30's looked at the 18 year old before noticing who he was. "Sonic the Hedgehog? " the lady said pointing her pen at him "yep,i just had came to see-" the nurse cut him off "Amy Rose?". Sonic was beginning to think this was a wizard or just a plain stalker. Ignoring his thoughts he nodded .<p>

The nurse went under the desk and brought up an astronaut suit?. "Here put this on it keeps away the germs" handing it to sonic she also said "FYI its not an astronaut suit. "Uh...Thanks!" Sonic started walking off okay maybe his thoughts were right.

After getting lead into the room Sonic sat beside Amy sure not to touch like the doctor said. "Ames?" Sonic whispered he knew she was awake ill or not Amy would always put her hair in a ponytail after growing it long ( Amy is sixteen if u were wondering).

The doctor came in "Ames?" Sonic said again "she won't answer any of us at the hospital " the doctor said checking her heart rate on the monitor. "Oh" all of a sudden Amy's heart rate was beating faster than usual. The doctor ran out the door not a minute later two doctors and fives nurses came in in the germ preventer suits sonic stood up as two nurses was telling him it was going to alright. He wanted to touch her but it was a hard to resit temptation. " Sir,your gonna have to cut your visit short" a female doctor said seriously . As the nurses were taking him out the room her heart slowed down "Amy?" Sonic tried again.

A small meek voice said "yes..Sonic" everyone was quiet "that's the first" a doctor whispered. "I'm about to leave okay?" Sonic said as the nurses lighting their grasp. The meek voice repiled "OK,Sonic" her back faced the doctors so he couldn't see her. She didn't want Sonic to see her like this anyway . "Give me a call when i get home" Sonic said. The voice giggled" in a minute right?" The doctors and nurses didn't get the joke. Not knowing sonic was the fastest thing alive."Ha,yeah OK?" Sonic laughed . "Ok,bye " was Amy's reply .

"Be storng and...i miss you" Sonic said blushing a bit so he trunt the other way. "OK,I..Will try, and i miss you too". With that sonic open the door and ran out speeding by the desk putting the cloths nicely on the desk. "Thanks!" The nurse yelled. Typing something in on the computer she mumbled"now that's a gentlemen who has some manners".

Walking into his apartment sonic heard the phone he picked it up. "Hey,Amy" . Listening to her . He wondered off she didn't look at him at all ,maybe she doesn't want him seeing her like that. Maybe she did not like it there. After she stopped he said five words that he wouldn't take back. " Amy,we're busting you out".


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic sat with his head in his knees . The quite feel the air. As sonic hummed a song.  
>(Flash back)<p>

Amy went silent " Amy?,Ames?" Sonic was starting to get worried. "No,Sonic" Amy said. Sonic leaned forward in one of his sofas "what? What do you mean' no'" Sonic said like it was a crime and Amy HAD to come along so she wouldn't participant . Amy sat up in her room when people saw her through the window they would feel sad for the sixteen year old somehow Amy would have a smile on her face. Though people thought that smile was fake,but that only because she is the first one in station square to have Ebola,only to want her gone,while others prayed for her. But ,the thing is the people who want her dead is the people who don't know her-who she is. What? Do they just think she made herself catch the deadly virus.

"Okay , what if-just what if we do make it out of the hospital?" Amy said . Sonic licked his lips. How could not believe Amy did not know the possibilities of being free. " you can check out your favorite restaurants ,away from that hospital food, check out your favorite f-" Sonic was cut off by Amy "Sonic i don't want food,i'll just throw it up and if some touches it they can get what i have. And i sleep way to much what if i fall asleep in your arms..." 'actually that would not be so bad' Amy thought than shook it away ." And start to sweat or drool you might catch it."

Sonic was mad at Amy at this point. Why so negative all a sudden? Why now?. "And you know how emotional i am Sonic when i see those flowers i might cry and bring Ebola to the nature life. Oh-" "Stop it!" Sonic yelled. Amy was taken back by his words but decided to do as told." What if this,i might do that. Just stop it!" Sonic began standing up pacing around the apartment "you are making it more difficult than it outta be." Sonic said going into the kitchen for no apparent reason. "Well,guess what?" Amy was shaken up a little "what? Amy said softly."I,m not scared! " he bang the dinning room table with his fist. "Okay,calm down" Amy said ." I am-" "and don't you dare say you're calm !. " Amy raised her voice.

Sonic stopped at the refrigerator, "yeah, it's my turn to yell!" Amy yelled making sonic put his phone on speaker ,cause when Amy gets to yelling she can make you deaf . "I don't care if your not scared!" Sonic open the refrigerator and grabbed a plate of chill dogs. "Because.." Amy's voiced started to crack "I (cough cough ) am" Sonic put the plate down and quickly pick up the phone and turned it off speaker. "Whoa whoa Ames you okay?" Sonic said. "Yeah i'm- " Amy grabbed the can next to her and started to throw up. "Amy!?, you okay!?" Amy wiped her mouth with her arm picked up her phone and said"i just throw up,Sonic,i feel dizzy" Sonic dashed out the house and into the hospital. "Ma'am ,please! My friend she's feels noxious! " the lady ran to Amy's room. Swung the door open stand 3 to six feet away like told if not wearing gear.

"Doctors, Amy past out!" The doctors rushed sonic called his friends on the payphone. 1Hr past and they sat in the waiting room. Sonic was pacing back and fourth. The doctor came out " well,is she ok?" Sonic asked . The doctor clicked his pen "yes,she's perfectly fine." Even signed in relief "but..." everyone looked up. "You cant come visit anymore. She reached the staged where she can infect people. But you may still speak to her on the phone".

Weeks turned into months and Amy got sicker and weaker its like the medicine they were giving her was breaking her down. She felt like she couldn't go on. Sonic wanted to see Amy. He made his choice he isn't afraid. He's Amys hero and heroes are brave. In the hospital Amy laid in bed. It was 1:00 in the morning and her nurse came to check on her every 30 mins. The window was open to lets fresh air come in. Amy turned to look out the window then saw a pair of gloves grab the window still. "Help" Amy said quietly ready to unplug things attached to her and run. "Amy,its me" the person reveled them self . "Sonic ? What are you doing here ?" Amy said ." Busting you out. "

Sonic throw her some cloths "put those on. Its kinda chilly out there" Sonic said. Sonic turned the other way as Amy changed. "What time dose your nurse come?" Sonic looking at the time on his phone "1:30" Amy replied it was 1:20 . "Amy finished . "Done" Amy told him he nodded and turned around. He was about to pick her up "Sonic-" "i'm not scared" He picked her up and ran towards the window " i know that this has window is a long way down!"  
>Too late they were already out the window sonic ran as he could . Far,far away from the hospital . Like there live depended on it.<p>

Sonic sat up and hummed :

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.

Only darkness,everyday

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone..

This house just ain't no home .

Any time she goes away.

-  
>Song by : Al green<p> 


End file.
